Just a Juliet's Story
by AzuraRii
Summary: Saat Romeo memberontak takdir dan bersama Cinderella, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Juliet dan kisah-nya yang hancur.


—Saat Romeo memberontak takdir dan bersama Cinderella, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Juliet dan kisah-_nya _yang hancur.

* * *

..

..

..

**Just a Juliet's Story**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media **_**and **_**Yahama Corp, **_**etc**_**.**

**Just a Juliet's Story © AzuraRii**

**Warning : A lot of Typo(s), fully gaje, alur **_**random**_**, bahasa nasi campur, **_**etc.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari **_**Judul **_**lagu 'Romemo and Cinderella'. Sekali lagi**_—_**Terinpirasi **_**hanya **_**dari judulnya saja… ;)**_

_**Enjoy please :)**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

* * *

"Anda cantik sekali, Nona Juliet"

Seorang _Maid _tersenyum hangat pada 'Nona'-nya. Rambut halus sewarna bunga sakura itu tersisir halus, hasil dari kerja sang _Maid_ yang sedari tadi menyisirnya lembut.

Sementara sanga 'Nona' hanya terdiam, dengan iar muka datar. Cerminan mata _azure _yang dulu-nya cerah itu kini bagai tertutup kabut tak kentara. Nona-nya yang dahulu selalu tersenyum cerah telah tiada.

—Dan semuanya tahu apa penyebab dari perubahan sikap sang gadis pemeran utama.

Tentunya pendengaran kalian pasti sudah tak asing lagi dengan sebuah kisah klasik berakhir tragis bernama 'Romeo dan Juliet'. Dan ya, Juliet, sang Nona berhelai sakura ini adalah sang 'Juliet'nya.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan pastilah, "_Dimanakah sang Romeo?"_

Hahaha, konyol, Romeo? Pemuda bintang utama itu sudah pergi. Dia kabur bersama seorang 'Cinderella'. Dan ya, tentunya dia telah meninggalkan 'Juliet'-nya yang seharusnya di'cinta'i-nya.

Kisah ini sudah _hancur_, asal kau tau itu.

* * *

..

..

..

Kini _Juliet_ Terlihat hanya terduduk diam dengan helaian kelopak Dahlia [1] yang semakin lama, semakin layu hingga kering kerontang. Dengan helaian kelopak berguguran terjatuh kelantai. Terlihat tragis juga ironis.

Karena _seharusnya_, kisah ini bernamakan '_Romeo and _Juliet'—dan bukan '_Romeo and _Cinderella'.

Tapi haha, masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Jadi biarkan Juliet menikmati hidupnya dengan tenang, tidak ada berpura-pura mati [2] tidak ada akhir tragis.

Dan Romeo disana akan hidup bahagia, _selamanya_. Seperti akhir kisah dari dongeng _happy-end _sang Cinderella. Dia kan _jauh _lebih bahagia. Tidak mati bersama Juliet seperti takdirnya yang _lampau_.

Juliet disini hanya bisa tersenyum manis, walau rasanya pedih dan nyeris di hati.

Setidaknya, bolehkah dia mengubah kisah-nya?

Pagi sampai petang terus berputar. Namun pertanyaan-nya sedemikian sederhana belum mampu terjawab.

* * *

..

..

..

Disaat melihat dirinya pemilik manik _ocean blue _jernih memandang penuh sayang pada sang permata _tortoise_, Juliet hanya dapat tersenyum miris di balik pepohonan rindang _maple_. Menangis sendu ketika kedua tokoh beda kisah tersebut merasakan perasaan yang sama, dan pergi entah kemana. menghilang tanpa apapun yang disebut kabar.

Dan kini, di musim yang sama. dia saat guguran daun coklat kemerahan yang sama kembali terjatuh. Tepat di atas puncak surai bunga sakura itu. Seseorang datang.

_Tap…Tap…Tap.._

Bunyi langkah kaki menggema, dan daun beraroma khas itu seketika kehilangan gravitasi. Sebuah tangan kekar mengambilnya dari puncak sang surai musim semi.

"Sendirian di bawah pohon _maple_ di musim gugur. Menyenangkan tapi besoknya kau bisa jatuh sakit, Nona. Setidaknya bawalah sebuah _sweater _atau syal… "

Dan manik _tortoise _berkilau jernih. Mengingatkannya pada si pelakon Cinderella yang sudah pergi.

"Apa pedulimu, Tuan Orang Asing?"

Kali ini sarkasme kentara mengudara. Sungguh, benarkah gadis itu si Juliet?

"Hahaha, kau menarik Nona. Perkenalkan. Mikou Hatsune."

Kata sang pemuda sopan, mengulurkan kelopak Tulip merah segar [3] pada sang gadis yang kini ternganga. Senyumnya meyakinkan.

"_Wooww, _bunga untukku? Apakah seorang pangeran memang selalu memberikan bunga Tulip seperti itu pada orang yang _baru saja _dikenalnya?"

Sementara yang dipanggil-nya pangeran itu malah terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan _baru saja _dikenalnya, kau tak tau seberapa lama aku memperhatikan-mu, Nona. Bahkan sebelum kau melepaskan Romeo-mu itu."

Dan sang gadis mengambil bunga cantik yang diulurkan. Kemudian bangkit tepat di hadapan si pemuda pelakon Pangeran.

"Jadi—Siapa namamu wahai, _Juliet_?"

Sembari tersenyum, si gadis menjawab.

"Megurine Luka. Dan aku bukanlah seorang _Juliet_—Sudah bukan _lagi."_

* * *

..

..

..

"_Dan jika Romeo telah bersama sang Cinderella, bolehkan Juliet memiliki kisahnya sendiri?"_

_Tentu saja Juliet, karena ini adalah kisah tentangmu…_

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

_—Fin—_

* * *

**A/N :**

**[1] **Bungan Dahlia ; Penghianatan

**[2] **Berpura-pura mati ; di cerita Romeo n Juliet kalo gak salah ada bagian dimana Juliet-nya pura-pura mati. Lol, sama aja.

**[3] **Tulip merah ; sejenis deklarasi cinta begitu deh :3 *cuit-cuit!

**Hallo penghuni Fandom Vocaloid! saya mampir lagi….**

**Kali ini membawa sebuah cerita zuper **_**mainstream. **_**Tapi**—_**yah, **_**ide di otak saya memang minim. Jadi mau digimanain lagi :) Semoga saja kalian kagak eneg bacanya. Abis, konflik-nya saja kayaknya kagak ada. benar-benar random . oh Tuhan!**

**Ehmmm ngomong-ngomong, disini ceritanya kan Romeo-nya sama Cinderella. Jadi daripada Juliet sama pangerannya nge-jones#Jdes lebih baik saya pasangin aja~! #Bakar rame-rame.**

**Ekhem, cuman mau bilang terimakasih buat orang-orang **_**awesome **_** yang berhasil baca hingga titik ini. (Bahkan Author's note-nya lebih melar daripada cerita, orz )**

**Oke, salam,**

**AzuraRii ;D !**


End file.
